1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control systems for controlling a plurality of different areas to be heated or cooled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Domestic central heating systems are known in which a gas fired boiler supplies water to a hot water tank and also supplies hot water for a heating circuit comprising a plurality of hot water radiators and powered by an electric pump.
Such systems are often controlled by a timer which acts both to set the ON period for the hot water tank and the ON period for the heating circuit.
Where the heating circuit includes a plurality of different radiators heating different rooms, all the rooms must be heated simultaneously. As different heating requirements arise the timing of the timer must be adjusted.
The disadvantage of this system is its relative inflexibility and the difficulty with which the instantaneous heating requirements of an occupant can be met.
It is an object of the invention to provide a control system which can be readily adjusted to meet the heating requirements of an occupant.